


Does she know that we bleed the same?

by thatssous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatssous/pseuds/thatssous





	Does she know that we bleed the same?

"You have to choose," the woman stated emotionless, gold coin in hand. "Or let the coin choose from you." 

Jesus, this was wrong. She had been expected to be challenged but this? This wasn't even remotely similar to what she had imagined. They had two people in a position similar to one from her history books showcasing people who were about to be hung, her... Adriana Roche and Danny Whitehouse. One of their community's finest women and a teenager from a powerful family. Despite how twisted it was the answer was obvious. She looked over at Damon with a confident look in her eyes and expected to receive a similar one, instead, she got bloodshot anger. The reaction caught her off guard and she had to carefully craft her face back into a neutral state before turning her gaze back to the villain in front of them. 

"It's an easy choice."

"Tatiana-"

"What?" What part of never showing doubt and vulnerability, especially in front of the enemy, did he not understand? "We're clearly not going to sacrifice someone so vital. Please be realistic." 

"Tatiana." She raised her eyebrows in a_ what now gesture?_. This was not the boy she knew and loved. A boy who knew and celebrated protocol. "Nothing about this is easy." She had to shut her mouth after realizing she had left it open. What wasn't easy about the situation? She knew he loved his brother and didn't want him to die but considering the circumstance, he should know what was the right and the wrong option- "He's 15."

"Exactly my point. He's even younger than we are. He's useless."

Why was he rubbing his face and sighing so much?

"Tatiana." Her eyes flew to the speaker, her foster mother. She didn't know they were allowed an input but she was sure that Adriana would agree with her. She was even more traditional than her and Damon, no way could she possibly disagree with her. "I've lived a long life." 

"Yes you have and you are going to live even longer. Christ, what's wrong with you people?"

"It seems you're unable to reach a decision." 

"No there is a decision! I have made a decision-"

"And does the boy agree?" Why did that matter? _Clearly_, she was the only sane one around. It made it her choice to make. Why couldn't he just see the logic behind her reasoning? He had never had a problem with it before, in fact, she rarely needed to explain herself because they were usually on the same side from the start. Why did he refuse her will when it came to the important things?

"No. The boy does not agree." But she was the leader, wasn't she? Damon was always the most loved and compassionate but she had always proven to make the best decisions. Why had everyone forgotten about that? "But the boy is wrong and I'm the decision-maker. What I say goes and I say Adriana Roche lives. I don't need a coin to tell me that... but if it makes you feel better then go ahead. I know fate is on my side."

"As you wish." The woman flipped the coin and everything slowed down. Her confidence disappear and left her with a strong case of fear. Tatiana's eyes began to fill with stinging tears as the item turned in the air. She could catch a quick glimpse of the sides of the coin and saw the letters 'D' and 'A'. Special death coins. No need to call anything. Her knees felt week but she was determined to stay firm and upright. Her mom would survive. She always did. The Roche name would prevail. The spin of the coin finally slowed down and on the top, she could see a beautiful 'D'. 

"Oh, thank God," she let out and fell on to her knees in relief as Damon and Adriana both ran to Danny and attempted to save him. She would've helped but she knew it was useless. It was a death coin after all. Plus she couldn't rely on her legs to keep her steady at the moment. She could hear a muted sound of her boyfriend scream and plead but she couldn't find it in her to care. The teenager had no idea how long she spent on the wet grass but eventually, she felt the hand of the woman who raised her on her shoulder. "Where did Damon go?" She didn't dare look up yet. The consequences of her actions were starting to seep in. She knew she had made the right call but she knew it had led to Damon grieving. 

"He's making sure Daniel gets back to their family. Tatiana I-" She cut herself off and Tatiana couldn't understand why until she felt hands wrap around her own. "You're shaking." 

"I am?" She hadn't realized it. She could remember thinking it was cold before the woman had arrived but after that, it was like her mind had sorted everything else out. "You're alive." She felt drowsy like she wasn't fully there. Was she there? Could this all be one dream? 

"I am." She sounded disappointed. Why was she disappointed? She hadn't done anything wrong, hadn't broken any rules. "Do you think you can stand?"

She didn't. "I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"You're alive," she said as if that would explain everything. Explain why she felt like there was some powerful force keeping her in place. Explain why she felt so unusual. Explain why tears had started escaping her tears. "You're alive." And she was shaking. Why was she shaking? She could remember hearing something about shaking. "Why am I shaking?"

"You're going into shock." She was? "You are." Wait... did she say that out loud? "You did and before you ask: yes you are crying. But don't worry. We'll fix that." Adriana reached down and took her cheeks in her hands, wiping away her tears quicker than they had a chance to fall. 

"Okay, thanks, mom." She let herself lose balance and fall in the direction of her mother who caught her and held her against her chest. 

"We'll fix this."


End file.
